1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible wired circuit board and, more particularly, to a flexible wired circuit board that is mounted to an electrical and electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing of a printed circuit board, it is known to form a plurality of printed circuit boards in a generally identical shape on a worksheet which can yield many printed circuit boards thereon. (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-217503, for example).
In a flexible wired circuit board, terminal portions are formed on both ends in a longitudinal direction for connecting with an electrical and electronic apparatus. Wires for connecting between the terminal portions formed on the both ends are formed to have a pattern along a longitudinal direction.
With a recent trend for a miniaturized electrical and electronic apparatus, there is a growing demand to mount a flexible wired circuit board in a smaller space. To meet the requirement, bending portions are formed on a flexible wired circuit board, which causes the profile thereof to be more complex.
On the other hand, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-217503, a plurality of printed circuit boards formed on a worksheet may create a dead space therebetween in the case where each of the printed circuit boards has a complex outer shape and less numbers of the printed circuit boards are formed per worksheet. This reduces the yield of the printed circuit board per worksheet, and the production efficiency, thereby increasing the production costs.